just a bet
by themillionairebitch
Summary: Draco and Pansy makes a bet about Harry. Draco have to get Harry to say i love you and sleep with him before christmas. but things get out of hand when Draco falls in love as well. Draco tries to make it better but ends up making it worse. SS good guy.
1. Chapter 1

**hey there! :D millionaire bitch is back with a new story. And yes yes I KNOW the other two stories isn't finished but this one is finished completely I promise! **

**But this one will hopefully be good. PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE read and tell me if you like it :)**

**This will be the first chapter and some information: maybe angst, drama, romance. THIS IS YAOI boysxboys, boylove, sexy boys together and all that. Voldemort becomes a good guy, Dumbledore is evil and Ginny bashing. Severus is a good guy. **

The train ran through the country. The destination was Hogwarts. The magic school was starting another year of education for wizards and witches. Normally the train ride was on a sunny day with a clear blue sky, but this day was storm filled and rainy. The train seemed cold and grey and this was properly because of what happened in the summer. Voldemort had shown up at the ministry and all the newspapers had him printed on the front page for weeks.

In the compartments sat all the students exited for a new year, chatting about the summer vacation. In the back of the train in the last compartment sat five students looking stone faced. But this was just a façade. When they had closed the curtains they all sighed and relaxed.

The only girl in the compartment had black short hair and sat in her slytherin uniform. The two boys who sat by the door was big built but not fat since it had turned into muscles over the summer. The two other boys on the left was completely contrast. While the first was as pale as the moon and silver shinning eyes, the other had dark olive skin and dark brown eyes. Looking as opposite as the sun and the moon they were best friends.

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were the known gods of smex at the school. They were both gay, good looking and yet they were only friends. They had tried once kissing in the third year but it felt like kissing your brother. So they just stayed friends. No hurt feelings.

Their friends, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were sitting with them.

**Dpov **

"god I feel so fat! I must have gained 2 pounds since summer started! Damn" Pansy groaned. Draco just rolled his eyes. Pansy wasn't fat at all. He may be gay but not blind. Pansy was very pretty in her girly way. With big eyes and not too much make up.

"you´re not fat silly! You are beautiful and if Draco can´t see that you just have to get a dick!" Pansy just glared before they all cracked up. It was a known fact among students that Pansy and Draco had been engaged since childbirth. It was arranged and it felt like getting married to a sister, but that is how it was in the pureblood fashion. And they could have done a lot worse. Pansy and him agreed to marry but Draco didn't go down without a fight. These fights happened a few times a week. Pansy would ask him about colors and cakes, and he would reply with "never happening". It was friendly fights but he knew Pansy was actually getting afraid of him bailing out on her.

"I won´t get a dick you idiot! Besides Draco is going to marry me whether he likes it or not" she said with a confident smile.

"Dream on Pansy, you are never getting me alive" Draco said. She just smiled back challenging.

"oh really? Well then what am I going to do with you?" she moved over and dropped down on his lap dramatically. They were always acting like this which is why a lot of people first thought they were lovers.

Pansy sat there wondering intil she got a scary glint in the eyes.

"How about a bet? A bet to see if you really are such a great bachelor and can have anyone. As you have clearly stated a thousand times" a bet? That could be interesting… it would certainly be a funnier year this way.

"alright fine what are we betting about?" draco said.

"okay, how about if you win im telling my mom I don´t want to marry you, so you can find someone yourself? And if I win you will marry me next summer, helping with the wedding and be happy with no more disagreement. Deal?" Pansy was risking a hell lot. telling you parents you didn´t want to marry their choice could become a very big problem in the family.

"deal."

The three other boys just groaned.

"great." Goyle said. "so this is what we are going to worry about the whole year?"

"course not" Pansy replied. "you do it like this. The first person we meet to say Draco´s name, beside us three, will be the target for Draco to persuade. He have to get the person to sleep AND say I love you, before the Christmas vacation-"

"that´s too easy please give me a challenge at least-"

"I wasent done talking. It has to be a Gryffindor!"

The others laughed so hard. Pansy just looked very pleased with herself.

"fine!" Draco exclaimed. I can do that. Anyone will have me. even Gryffindor. It would still be easy, just a bit more difficult. Gryffindors were so annoying he had to be quick. The worst was he couldn't even choose himself. It was all up to fate now.

"guys the train are stopping, we are there now." Goyle said and got up.

"this is going to be so much fun!" Pansy was ecstatic and almost bounced.

"so are you ready for this?" Blaise asked. Draco just nodded.

And they had barely left the compartment before Draco ran into the victim of their bet.

"Malfoy look were you are going!" Draco had fallen right into The golden boy of Gryffindor. Crab. This day sucked.

**H pov **

Harry was sitting in the quite compartment by himself. He felt more alone than he had in years. Sirius was dead and he was so depressed and tired of it. he couldn't smile without feeling guilty. Hermione and Ron didn't understand him. While they both were there for him, he just couldn't find it in himself to talk about it. He felt closed up. He had cried so long over the summer he felt dried out of tears. It hurt badly when he thought about Sirius. A needle was tearing his heart apart.

"My only family…" he whispered.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in another compartment with the rest of the prefects. They felt bad having to leave harry alone but they couldn't do anything about it.

Harry spent most of the hours on the train, sleeping. Reading was anything he had been able to do since he only had been able to save his potion, DADA and charm books, from the Dursleys. So reading and chores had taken up most of his vacation. But on the other hand he could most of the potions and charm by now, so maybe this year wouldn't be so horrible. He still had the prince´s book and he had no intentions on returning it, no matter what Hermione said.

When he could see the train through the big window he changed into his school robes and packed his books away. He had always been so happy to get away from the Dursleys and see his friends, but this year just seemed so… so… depressing.

The whole idea of being alone most of the evening seemed rather satisfying if only he could get away from dinner early. Just go to bed and sleep. Sounded like a wonderful plan.

His glasses were no longer on his face. Dudley had for the second time this summer broken them when he had hit Harry, and uncle Vernon had freaked out. Down at the store the nice saleslady had said that it would be cheaper to get Harry contacts instead of always having to fix them, and when uncle Vernon heard about the opportunity to save money on Harry, he took it. so now the glasses were gone and the contacts were in instead. It had been annoying to begin with but he had gotten a lot of compliments from fellow students so he would suck it up.

The train was slowing down, so he took the small back with books and left the compartment. He was the only one getting out. The rest was slowly packing. Harry could hear the other students were fumbling around. As he stood outside his door he remembered how much he missed Remus. Remus was like a dad to him, but right now Remus needed his help more than the other way around. Sirius had been Remus´ mate and the wolf was devastated. Living alone in Sirius´ old house, didn't help especially much.

He decided to go to the door, ready to get out but a compartment door opened and someone bumped into Harry. The both fell down on the floor. Harrys elbow hurt from landing on the floor. He was a small person for a 16 year old and the quiditch had only helped making his stomach flat. He only saw the person on top of him having blonde hair and he yelled:

"Malfoy look were you are going!"

**So that was first chapter in the new story. Hope to hear from you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah ! second chapter :D jubbi i really feel for this story and i know my english isnt world class -.-' but I try. **

**In this chapter there is going to be fighting but its still the same as last time with the angst, drama love and so on. **

**Hope you like **

**Looove from the bitch**

Draco was quickly on his feet and looked very angry. Harry almost shock at the angry look. They just glared at each other until Draco gave him a hand to get up. He lifted him without trouble. Draco expected the boy to be just a bit heavier but then again the boy was rather small.

"Sorry about that Po-Harry, I wasn't looking were I was going. Are you okay?" Harry looked at him gabbing like a fish. He blinked a few times before he came to himself.

"uhm.. yeah im- im okay."

"oh no you´re elbow!" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco looked down and saw the ripped apart and his elbow had a small bleeding cut.

Draco didn't know why but he suddenly felt guilty. But before he could ask Harry to sit down his ripped his hand out of Draco´s grip.

"i´m fine stop acting like you care!" Harry then turned on his heels and disappeared out the train door to Hogwarts groundkeeper. The big idiot oaf. Damn stupid golden boy! Thinking that HE a Malfoy heir would give a shit about him! But still Draco could fill his cheeks getting hot…

"Draco? Are you… blushing?" Blaise asked with a teasing voice.

"no, don't be stupid Blaise! I´m just tired of having to teach Harry a lesson." Draco and his friends left the train hall and went out the door.

"Harry? Don't you mean Potter?"

"yes Pansy that's what I said!" the others just laughed at his misfortune.

**H pov **

Harry walked alone to the chariot pulled by the thestrals. Their black skeleton-like skin shinned almost grey from the cloud filled whether. Harry got a waggon to himself so he used a little more time petting the scary creature. His hand ran over the hard muscle on the horse´s back and it gentle blew air onto his hand when he reached the head. He gave it a gentle smile before the guilt pierced his heart. He shouldn't be able to smile shouldn't be allowed. His godfather was dead, remus was depressed and Harry was not a single step closer to kill Voldemort.

Sometimes… just sometimes Harry thought life was unfair…

He stopped petting the big animal and sat down inside the waggon. The waggon took off but stopped suddenly when a voice yelled "wait a minute!"

Damn. Harry really didn't want to share right now. He just wished to be left alone. he heard a few pair of feet and a head came inside. It was Blaise Zabini. A guy who always hang around Malfoy. So if he were hear then-

"Blaise get inside! It´s starting to rain!" the annoying brat Malfoy pushed Zabini in and sat down. Parkinson and the two idiots Crabbe and Goyle came too.

Why me? Harry just thought. He just ignored them as they sat down beside him.

"sooo potter how was your summer?" Parkinson asked.

"my only parent figure was murdered." Harry replied coldly. He expected them to laugh at him and taunt him about it, but he was surprised.

"He probably deserved it for being a blood traitor." Goyle said. Harry could feel his inside burning with rage but he kept it bottled up and looked away from them. After that there was an awkward silence. When the waggon stopped Harry jumped out and almost ran to the castle. He felt the tears running over and he just left dinner alone and went directly up the stairs. He was almost all the way up to the Gryffindor common room when he ran into something black. He felt arms encircling him and he finally broke down crying into the chest of the person. The person who caught him slowly ran a hand over his hair. Trying to calm him down. Harry sobbed and tried to calm down but he only felt tears running down his cheeks even more. He felt so sad and angry at Sirius he left them! Him and remus! It wasn't fair! They were supposed to live together and be happy forever!

"It isn't fair" Harry sobbed into the chest.

The hands slowly took Harry off him and he looked up.

The face of his most hated professor looked down upon him and Harry shock himself loose.

"Sorry professor i´ll just leave." Snape caught him and just pulled him back.

"Potter. I don't care if you don't want it to be me to cry on but you need to talk about it."

"no-" Harry tried to get his wrist free but Snape just took him back in his arms and held him close.

"yes. You are in pain potter. I lost enough people I cared about to see the signs. Talk to me. what happened."

Harry looked up and he just couldn't say anything the whole summer and yet that simple sentence from _Snape _did it. he cried again and this time he almost yelled out everything. Every feeling and every thought he had bubbled up inside him. Just letting out all his anger and sadness while Snape held him and listened.

When Harry finally feel asleep he was comfortable in his potion proffesors arms.

**D pov **

Goyle had done it this time. Why did he have to say that? He just made Dracos work that much harder. Well Harry wasn't bad looking. Kind of cute, but such a pain in the ass! If he just could find a way to get Harry quickly. The sex thing was easy but getting him to say I love you, that sucked big time! Draco had never said it to anyone beside his father and that was it. Never a boy or a girl had heard those words leaving his mouth.

They five went into the hall where they sat down at the Slytherin table. The other Slitherins´ nodded their hellos and looked towards the proffesors´ table. Dumble dum talked a silly little speched as always and then the first years was divided into houses. The could eat then.

"god I'm starving!" goyle said and reached for a chicken leg. Crabbe took the first thing in front of him, which turned out to be bacon pie.

Pansy looked disgusted and took some pies and carrots. Blaise looked away and Draco could see it was the Gryffindor table.

"who are you looking for?"

Blaise just looked back and whispered

"can you see potter?" Draco glared back

"why do you care?"

"I don't" Blaise replied. "just can´t see him with the mudblood and redhead."

"whatever..." Draco couldn't help but look back at the table when Blaise started to eat. It was weird. Where was Ha-Potter! He was Potter! Damn it. maybe- no, no way could he even like or even care a bit for the stupid golden boy! Not even a little bit… he was a target and to be used nothing else!

With these thoughts Draco started to eat his steak and mashed potatoes.

After dinner the five went down to the Slytherin common room with the others. The secret word this year was grave yard. A simple way to praise the dark lord his return. The room looked like usually. The silver drapes and green couches had been moved around a bit but it was still as dark as usually. The dungeons was chilly this time of year, so everyone still went around with their winter capes.

At 11 pm Blaise and Draco were the only ones up. Tomorrow would be the first school day. They already had their schedules and supplies. Draco was nervous and couldn't sit still. Blaise just sat with a glass of whisky stolen from his father.

"What should I do? He won´t talk to me, not even look at me. We hate each other! Blaise!"

Blaise had closed his eyes and had laid back on the couch.

"fine. Listen Draco, if you want to win this thing you better come up with something good. Let´s see… okay Harry likes his friends, so you better stop calling the names and… maybe try to apologies?" he said.

"what?! Malfoys do NOT apologies especially not to Gryffindors." Draco said.

"okay fine, loose the bet."

Draco just glared at him. Okay maybe he could apologies, but only to win and he wouldn't mean it. Just to get in his pants.

First thing tomorrow he would get potter and tell him that he was a good guy. A new changed guy. Yes that would work. People like harry believed in such crab. Love and stuff.

Tomorrow he would ask Ha-Potter! Out on a date.


	3. Chapter 3 Blaise

**Hey everyone it's a short chapter and not really about Draco and Harry so much. Another paring is coming and I hope you like it :D boys love and a bit off kissing ;) **

_**This is flashback **_

It was a beautiful Monday morning, when Draco woke up. He stretched in bed and got up. Waking up the four other boys and Theodore, he got in the shower. He used his favorite shampoo smelling like strawberry and vanilla, a scent Blaise called a "faggot magnet". No matter what it smelled great.

Draco got his pants and silk shirt before heading down towards the common room where Pansy sat waiting for them.

"hey are you ready to lose?" she smiled at him teasing.

"you wish. I have until December. That's three more months. I´m so going to win." Draco said.

"oh yeah did you forget what happened on the first day?"

Ok that day didn't count. It was bad luck nothing to do with him or Harry. Draco had finally realized that Potter was a Harry. Annoying AND still stupid, but Draco was going to change him to a real pet.

But yeah the first day hadnt gone that well…

_Draco was waiting by the statue of the one eyed witch, when Harry had out of first class. Draco went in front of him and had taking his hand. _

"_morning Harry" Draco said with the most charming smile which could make even straight boys blush. Everyone…. except Harry_

"_what do you want Malfoy? And don't call me by my first name!" _

_Harrys aggressive answer knocked Draco out of concentration for a moment and Harry got loose from him and ran. _

_Back stood an angry Draco and four Slytherins laughing. _

But today was going to be different. Draco was going to do plan B if Harry said no.

Blaise came down and suddenly a par of arms grabbed him from behind. Draco and Pansy looked shocked at the two boys. one wrestling to get out of the arms and another boy trying to hold on. The to boys wrestled til Pansy asked:

"ehm.. Blaise, who is-"

"He is a no one! And let go of me Jason!" Blaise finally got loose and turned around looking rather angry. The boy who had let go was so tall that Blaise only reached his chin. The boy, Jason, looked back at Blaise with a rather cute pout. He was very tall and handsome. His wavy brown hair was down across his left eye. Which was very blue. But the other was green!

A blue and a green eye! That was weird. Draco looked at the boy without blinking but Pansy grabbed him and dragged him towards the door.

**B pov **

"for the last time Jason! We are never going out! Ever ever EVER!" Jason just looked as if Blaise was a god.

"that okay honey I know you are shy-"

"im not! I don't like you! You are the most anyoing boy ever to be in slytherin! And the only mudblood! I´m a pureblood what do you not understand?"

Jason lay a hand upon his cheek and his face was so close to Blaise that he could feel the heat from his lips. Blaise blushed when Jason slowly reached up with the other hand and started massaging his neck.

"but love, I can´t let go when I feel you are the most precious to me."

Then suddenly his smile disappeared. And all serious he said:

"I would give me life to save you…"

Blaise couldn't breathe. Jason was too close. But before he could react… The worlds softest lips were upon his. He could hear his beating heart and the hand on his neck went into his hair, softly pulling it. Blaise heard himself moan and his eyes closed in pleasure. But suddenly he felt a tongue trying to inter his mouth. Blaise pulled away and hit Jason in the stomach and ran out the common room.

**D pov**

Draco and Pansy were eating breakfast when Blaise, red faced came in. he sat down next to Draco and didn´t say a word.

"Who was that?"

Blaise ignored him so Draco nudged him.

"what?!"

"relax who was the Hason guy? He looked like he was in lo-"

"don't even say it!" Blaise looked very upset and he had smashed his hand upon Draco´s mouth. Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I can´t talk about it okay… just not now" for the first time in a long while Blaise looked really sad. Draco took his hand off his own mouth and held it.

"Blaise it´s me. you can tell me." Blaise just watched him for a long time and then he started to pull him out of the hall. When they finally reached the second floor Blaise stopped pulling him. Blaise sank to the floor and leaned against the wall. Draco sat down beside him and waited.

"okay this summer I met him, Jason. We met in Scotland on my three weeks' vacation. We hit it off right away. He had a wand in the back pocket so I knew he was a wizard. We went out three times and he told me he really cared for me. he didn't try anything just holding hand-"

Draco laughed

"you lasted three weeks with a cute boy only holding hands? yeah right"

Blaise laughed too.

"trust me, I tried but he just didn't do it. we just talked all the days and I felt so close to him. I think I fell in love… on the last day he told me he would come to Hogwarts this year. He had been living in Australia till his dad got a new job in Scotland. "

"but why do you act like you hate him then? He´s even in Slytherin."

"because his a mudblood. I met his parents three days before Hogwarts started. What would my parents say? My mother would kill me and the worst part is, that I love him."

**So this was a little Blaise/Jason chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone a new chapter is up :D **

**I want to send a special thanks to ****OhMyFudgeCookies**** who have really made me want to continue posting this story. Thanks! **

**In this chapter there is going to be crying, drama and a new paring is revealed! Hope you enjoy! **

**Love**

**the bitch **

**D pov**

Blaise looked so sad sitting there with Draco. He didn't know what to say. Draco had his own problems already but Blaise was his best friend so he had to do something. He would think about it but for now he just had to be there for Blaise. He put his arm around him and Blaise placed his head upon his shoulder. They sat there for a long time. In fact so long that they completely missed the first DADA class.

They both ran down to the dungeon and got their things. Books, ink and feathers and hurried up to the third floor. Charms with the Ravenclaws began in 2 minutes. The came through the door in the last moment and sat down in the back. Professor McGonagall gave them a disapproving look but her lips tight before beginning the lector.

Draco couldn't get himself to take notes. He would have to make a plane on how to approach Harry.

Draco used the entire class and when the five Slytherins left class, Draco had an evil smile on his face.

**H pov**

It had been a horrible time for Harry. Normally he loved being at Hogwarts. But right now, he wished he could go to sleep and never wake up. The last few weeks had been though. Hermione and Ron had tried to talk to him but he was too depressed to talk. He couldn't wait until Christmas. He would be staying at Hogwarts but at least he would be alone. Ron and Hermione were worried about him and he knew he had to talk to them sooner or later. Right now he preferred later…

Harry was walking alone to the second class. It was with the Slytherins. It was potion and Harry´s stomach dropped when he thought about it. He and Snape had talked for a long time that evening but they hadn´t said a word afterwards. Right away the next morning he had woken up around 6 am. Snape had been sleeping in a chair next to him. Harry had been laid on a couch. They have just eating breakfast before Snape had sent on his way.

Harry knew he had to say something… or did Snape want to ignore the day all entirely?

Finally he reached the cold dungeon and he was the first to show up. He sat down next to the door, when he heard a par of feet coming towards him. Harry didn't look up until a voice reached his ears.

"Harry?" Harry recognized the voice without looking up.

"What do you Malfoy?"

But Harry was surprised when he felt a body almost touching his own, sitting down beside him on the floor. He looked up. his eyes meeting silver only few inches away from him.

"well I was wondering if you were okay." He sounded genially worried.

Harry found himself being lost in the silver pools of grey. He snapped out when he heard his name being called.

"Harry?" Malfoy said.

"ehm.. yes I… just- I´m fine. Why do you care?" Malfoy just sighed and leaned back against the back wall.

"listen Harry-" Since when had he become Harry?

"i´m just going to say something and then, if you want, I will leave you alone okay?"

Harry just nodded. If Malfoy would leave him alone he could endure listing to him a minute.

"okay here it goes… this summer I realized that I was not who I wanted to be. I wanted to be a person who people could care for and not this façade that someone thought they knew. I didn't know why, but this summer something changed me. I wanted to care for a person. Someone I finally saw in a whole new light. I didn't want to be a deatheater like my father. He is cruel and I can´t follow him and Voldemort anymore. I was so confused at first but now I found out what I really want."

Malfoys face was now so close to Harrys that he felt the heat radiating from his face. Malfoy´s breath reached his lips and he felt the need to lick his own dry lips. He couldn't breathe right, but he still found himself saying.

"what?"

Malfoy smiled so his fully pink lips stretched. Their eyes were looked and neither of them blinked.

"you"

and then Malfoy leaned in and Harry closed his eyes. He had to feel those lips. Just once. They looked so soft and warm. But to all their luck a voice sounded from behind Malfoy.

"Harry!?"

The voice belonged to Hermione. The boys jumped away from each other and Harry suddenly realized that he was sitting there. Almost kissing Malfoy!

Harry jumped up and walked away quickly without looking back. Hermione looked worried and surprised at the same time. When he was close enough she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the other Gryffindors, who was on their way down the stairs.

"what in the world happened to you? Why did you sit there with Malfoy and was so close!"

Harry just looked down at his shoes. He couldn't meet her disapproving eyes boring into his.

"sorry…" he said.

"oh Harry… you don't have to apologize. I´m just so worried about you. You haven't said a thing almost all morning, you disappear after first class and I find you with Malfoy all alone… whats going on?"

Harry still looked down. He didn't know what to say. Why did he sit so close to Malfoy? If Hermione hadnt showed up, would he and Malfoy have kissed? Har never had time to think about girls and never boys. but he did want to kiss Malfoy. Not now but back there. What should he say to Hermione? She was muggle raised like him and he knew the prejudice some muggles had. How did the wizard world look upon gay people?

"I don't know. I- I think I wanted to kiss him…" Harry couldn't believe he had just said that.

Hermione looked at him with big eyes and her mouth open. She blinked a few times before she sighed.

"so that's why you´ve been acting so weird? I thought it was about Sirius-"

"it is! Or it was- I- Hermione i´m so confused!" harry felt tears leaving his eyes and Hermione embraced him. She shushed him so the other wouldn't hear, but Ron, dean and seamus heard him. They came over and looked as worried as Hermione had.

"Harry whats wrong?" dean asked.

Harry just buried his head into hermiones hair. Hermione gently pushed him off but kept an arm around his shoulder. The boys gasped when the saw Harry was crying. Dean hugged him close and Harry breathed in the comfy sent of his friend. He had never said it but Dean and Seamus had always been like older brothers to him. They had the same comfy aura like Fred and George.

Dean let him go completely when it became a bit awkward with Hermione's arm around his shoulders. Dean and Seamus took his hand, while Ron asked Hermione what happened.

Hermione looked at Harry and he just nodded. if they were going to hate him, his heart would break but he couldn't go around not knowing what they would think of him the rest of the year.

Hermione explained;

"well I found Harry and Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?!"

"did he hurt you? If he did I will kill him!" Ron shouted.

Hermione just kissed her boyfriend and asked him to come down before Snape heard him.

"no but Harry had something he wants to say. Harry?" they three boys turned to look at him instead of Hermione.

Harry exhaled slowly.

"I- I think that I- I have been having some thoughts and I think I might, just maybe… be gay." Harry whispered the last part and he couldn't look up knowing his friends disapproving and disgusted looks.

Suddenly he heard his friends laugh and he looked up surprised.

Seamus and Dean were laughing and Ron just exhaled deeply.

"god Harry! You really gave us a shock! We thought you might be sik or something!" Ron said.

What?

"Harry" Seamus said. "Did you really think we would hate you because you´re gay? That would be a hypocritical don't you think?" hypocritical? What were they talking about?

"Harry you are my best mate. I would never hate you. Just try not to fall in love with me okay?" Ron said with a goofy smile.

This made Harry smile and the others laugh. They all hugged Harry close before Snape opened the door to potions classroom.

"get in" Snape turned around with the aura off darkness and respect hanging behind with the students. All the Gryffindors and Slytherins got in and sat on either side of the room.

"today we are going to look at the potions used for healing and how they can be misused to dark causes. Turn to page 165-"

Harry started taking notes not noticing the white paper bird lading on his table. Ron pocked him and gave him a nod towards his right. Harry looked and saw the small origami bird sitting there by his hand. He looked around and he caught Malfoy looking straight at him giving him a wink. Harry felt himself blush and quickly looked away. On the bird there was a small note "inside" so Harry opened it.

If it was possible he felt himself blush even more. Inside the small bird a short not ewas written. And Harry had no doubt who had written it.

_Meet me tonight at 11 by the lake. Can´t wait to feel your lips on mine_ xxx

Harry bit his lip. Should he go? The problem wasn´t that Harry was gay, but rather that Ron defiantly wouldn't like it if he found out about Malfoy. He felt the need to see him but why? He didn't like Malfoy did he? No it wouldn't happen… he was rather handsome but it was Malfoy! His enemy, right? Right!

Still he found a small voice in his head, saying;

He did say who didn't want to be evil, he really sounded nice to Harry. Maybe he should go… just to see what he wanted…

"he want you" Rons voice whispered.

"what?!" Harry didn't realize he had yelled before the class started laughing.

"yes mr. Potter as your friend mr. Weasley said, I wanted you to answer. Is that somehow a problem?"

"no sir…"

"Then, what do you answer."

"I wasn't listening sir. Sorry."

Snape just shook his head at him and asked another, Slytherin. Harry looked over at Malfoy but found him not laughing but smiling to him. God! Harry whished he would stop blushing!

Another look at the smile and those silver eyes he made up his mind. He would leave tonight, meeting Malfoy.

**so thats it for today :D longest chapter yet ;) again thank you for reading and pleaaassseeee leave me a review it means so much to me :D just a single word just a little "nice" would mean the world. **


	5. Chapter 5

**H pov**

Loud voices went through the grand hall as dinner was coming along. It was around 8 and the plates was being filled with food this evening because tonight it was pie night. A new thing that Dumbledore invented. He had explained that tonight should have been sherperds pie, potatoes and other vegetables. But because Dumbledore hated brussels sprouts he told the house elves that he would rather have all kinds of pie and NO vegetables at all. And so pie night was invented.

So strawberry, chocolate, blackberry, cherry, mint, apple, different meat, caramel, banana cream, cheese and all sorts of pie and for dessert… fruit.

But unfortunately for Dumbledore, McGonagall found out about his plane and scolded him in front of the students, asking him, what he thought he was doing to his health in his age. When Dumbledore responded that he was too old to care, he was punished.

So while all the students filled themselves with pie, Dumbledore was sitting in his chair grumbling because he was only allowed to eat the meat pie and vegetables.

But one student was sitting, not eating, as his stomach was filled with butterflies. Hermione and Ron were sitting at across the table. Hermione was laughing and covered her face as Ron, with blueberry juice all over his face, tried to kiss her. Dean and Seamus was somewhere else, leaving the hall pretty quickly after eating their dinner. He smiled at Hermione and Ron and told them he would go back to the common room. They just nodded and smiled back, happy that Harry was finally getting better.

Harry felt he was getting better. He missed Sirius so, so much, but he had to move on with his life and be happy. Sirius would want him to.

Harry got up and left. He had barely left the room before he walked right into someones arms. It was times like these, that Harry felt embarrassed not being taller. His body had been caught in the arms of Professor Snape. He blushed and took a step back. Snape gave his famous smirk and asked;

"are you getting a habit of bumping into me, mister Potter?"

"n-no sir sorry."

Snape looked around before holding an arm out for Harry to take. Harry felt rather surprised but with a smile he placed his arm on Snape´s. they walked up the stairs together as Snape had to talk to madam Pomfrey about some healing potions he had to brew and at the same time they had a chance to talk.

Harry felt safe being with Snape. He realized that Snape and Remus was the only connection to his parents and Sirius, left. He knew that Snape wasn't close to his father, like Remus and Sirius, but right now Remus wasn't capable of helping him so it seemed rational to stay close to Snape.

They were walking in comfortable silence, when Snape asked;

"How are you keeping up?"

"better."

"really? Or are you just saying it to please me."

Harry smiled at him. It was just so typical Snape. Always on guard.

"yes Professor Sn-"

"call me Severus when we´re alone. It too formal to call me Professor."

"oh. Okay…" Harry said.

Again, the comfortable silence filled the air. Harry couldn't help but lean up against the black coated shoulder. He felt Severus tense but then he relaxed and lifted his arm from Harry´s to place it around his shoulders. They had reached the Gryffindor common room, when they let go of each other and Harry bumped into another person. The person had come around the corner and Harry, as small as he was, fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that mate. Wasn't looking where I going." Harry´s glasses had fallen off, so he was blind as a mole. A blurred hand reached out for his and Harry took it. He was almost pulled up so hard, his feet lifted from the grounds a moment. Severus got his glasses from the floor and sat them back on Harrys face.

"are you all right there, mate?" Now that he could see again, he looked up and realized that the guy he had bumped into was so tall that he only reached his chest. The guy was quite nice looking but then he saw his eyes.

"Your eyes are-" Harry caught himself saying it out loud and he blushed up like a candle.

The guy laughed loudly when he saw Harrys trouble. Snape smirked discreetly and said goodbye to them both before leaving. Harry wondered why Snape said goodbye to the other guy. He didn't want to sound like an ass, but Severus rarely said goodbye to anyone, let alone students. But Harry watched the guy, he now was alone with, and saw the shinning silver badge. Ahh… so he was in Slytherin. That explained why Severus said bye.

"so you noticed my eyes?" the guy said with a goofy smile. He reached out and said:

"i´m Jason. And you must be Harry Potter." Harry shook his hand.

"uhm.. yeah I am. Sorry I stared." Jason just snorted.

"that's fine I don't really care. People are nice to me anyway. "

Harry liked this Jason guy. He was actually very nice. Especially for a Slytherin.

"So why were you walking with Professor Snape? Are you in any trouble?"

Harry stilled for a moment. Should he tell Jason about his new kind-of-friendship with severus? It was probably a bad idea. Since he and Severus had´nt even talked about, this, whatever it was. But then again, Severus clearly knew Jason and Jason seemed like a trustworthy fellow.

"well im not in any trouble… I have been having some problems lately and Sev- ehm… professor Snape have been very helpful."

"really?" Jason looked surprised. "not that its any of my business, but I heard a few Slytherins gossip, how nasty Snape treats Gryffindor's and especially you Harry." Jason looked sorry as thought it was his fault.

"well yeah but it okay now I guess. He is treating me allright now, in private. So please, if you don't mind-"

Jason just laughed and shook his head.

"don't worry, harry, I know how much Severus just _loooove_ his reputation. Don't think about it, my lips are sealed." He even made a small invisible lock on his mouth.

"you sound like you know professor Snape well." Harry sounded surprised. Jason was the only other student that didn't sound angry or bitter when speaking of Snape.

"well he helped me through a tough time. It´s not something I like to talk about, sorry. I know you just told me a secret but… yeaah."

Harry placed a hand on his upper arm.

"don't worry about it. I know how you feel. Snape has helped me too." Harry smiled. The goofy look returned on Jason´s face. They stood a moment just smiling. When a sound came from behind.

A boy from Slytherin, Zabini. Stood behind Jason and glared at Harry. Harry blushed and quickly took his hand of Jason. He looked back at Jason and whispered:

"I think someone wants to talk to you."

Jason looked confused and turned around. His face broke into a huge smile seeing the boy. He turned to him and reached out at Zabini.

"My love! Where have you been?" Jason looked strong, so reaching out and pulling the struggling boy to him didn't even seem a bother. He took the angry looking boy in his arms and kissed his cheek. A hand just placed on his mouth and shut him off.

"where have I been?! The curfew is over in about a half hour! You should have been back helping Nott with runes, so he sent ME out to drag your sorry ass back to the common room!... and stop calling me love" Jason didn't even blink at the death glare he got from Blaise. But Harry was to buzzy staring at the blond boy smiling at him behind Zabini, to notice the two boys' exchange of their weird love story.

"sorry my love, I completely forgot that because I bumped into the Harry potter. You know each other?" Harry´s attention finally reached the pair of brown eyes which was staring at him now. Zabini shook his hand and smirked.

"yes we know each other formally. Call me Blaise, consider we´re properly going to see each other a lot from now on." At the last part said, he turned and smiled at Malfoy.

Malfoy just smiled back and winked at Harry, making said person blush.

Jason reached for Blaise hand which was swatted away instantly. Again, Jason didn't lose courage and kept trying to reach for his arm. Draco came to Harry and looked deep into his eyes. He licked his lips and Harry found himself biting his lips to keep from leaning in.

"so, did you plan on coming tonight? And just wanna know now so I don't sit out in the cold waiting for you." Draco waited patiently for Harry. And when he finally blinked and looked away from Draco´s lips, Draco was very close to laughing at the cute look on his face.

"ehm.. yes i´m coming tonight I just wanted to do some homework first…" Harry whispered. They were so close now they could feel the others breathe on the others lips. but their little bubble was busted when the sound of a slapping hand reached their ears.

They looked behind Draco now and neither could help but laugh at Jason, who now was holding his sore cheek, and Blaise who finally had enough was on his way down the hall.

Jason left quickly and suddenly they were two.

"so I guess we might as well go out now, if you want to of course?" Draco asked.

"sure. Lets go now"

They walked in silence before Draco suddenly took his hand. A pleasant kind off electricity went through Harry. The warm feeling of Draco´s bigger hand closed around his, made Harry feel safe, and he found himself floating on a cloud.

They walked out and reached the lake before either off them talked.

"you want to sit?" Harry just nodded and sat down by the big oak tree. Draco sat down beside him. They sat for a moment in silence before Draco signed.

**D pov**

"harry the reason why I asked you to meet me here was because, well I want a second chance."

Harry looked surprised but kept quit. His big innocent green eyes stared back at his without blinking.

"I think- I know, that I acted like a jerk these years and we´ve never really talked but I somehow fell in love with you and I want to know if you someway could find out or see if you could feel the same way."

Harry sat with open mouth.

"Harry? … HARRY?!"

Draco was yelling at last at him and Harry finally snapped out of it.

"i.. I don't know I have never… thought of it- us that way…"

Draco knew he would have to talk him over now, but at the same time he couldn't push him. If he pushed the little savior to something, the whole thing would be impossible. Couldn't the golden boy just be a little bit loose? But then again it wouldn't be a challenge.

"you don't have to decide right away… I didn't expect you to feel the same at all. I just had to tell you before I go crazy."

"you like? You like like me?"

Draco laughed.

"yes I like like you Harry. Have for a while." Draco smiled.

"okay"

Draco blinked for a moment. Never expecting him to say something right now.

"what?"

"okay… I´m not in love with you… yet. But I would like to go out with you." Harry said blushing.

Maybe this would be easier than I thought. Draco thought. He put on his most charming smile and tried to seem genially happy.

"great! The next trip to Hogsmeade is this Saturday, so lets say 10 o'clock beside the great hall entrance?"

"yeah sounds great."

The rest of the evening the sat out talking and they were first in at 11 pm.

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! I promised I wouldn't do this again! I have been on a great long vacation so internet werent a possibility.**

**Thank u for reading and leave a review PLEEEEAASSSSEEEE **


End file.
